


What if?

by Satine86



Series: Inspector Cullen AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Cullen Rutherford and Miss Evelyn Trevelyan are caught in a slow, flirtatious dance. What if they finally take the plunge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiejanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/gifts).



> This started as a prompt fill ("For some reason, I’m attracted to you.") but quickly spiraled out of control. Heavily and shamelessly inspired by Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries because who doesn't want to think about Cullen in a three piece suit?

The station was quiet, but given the late hour that was hardly surprising. For Inspector Cullen Rutherford it was a welcome reprieve as he finished the paperwork for his latest case. Rubbing the back of his neck, he loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, the jacket of his three-piece suit had been discarded long ago.

“Working the night away, I see.”

He glanced up, startled but not completely surprised. “What brings you here at such a late hour, Miss Trevelyan?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the doorframe, sauntering forward in that slow, deliberate way of hers, skirts swishing with the movement. “I’ve told you before, Cullen, you may call me Evelyn. Or Evie if you’re feeling particularly bold.”

Cullen cleared his throat, turning his attention back to his case files. He tried not to notice when she pulled up her skirts to sit on the edge of his desk, though it was impossible not to.

“Evelyn it is,” he said, looking anywhere other than her exposed knee.

She smiled and leaned forward a bit, “What are you working on?”

“Simply finishing up a few reports.”

“Well, you are thorough aren’t you?” she asked, squinting at the pages. “Eighth of June, 1929, 3:22pm, the suspect–”

Cullen frowned at her and quickly shut the file, “You never did answer my question, why are you here?”

“Do I need an excuse to visit you? I mean, we’ve been working together on cases for months now. I feel like we’re old friends.” She reached out and playfully adjusted the collar on his shirt.

Indeed they had become rather close, ever since that faithful day she wormed her way into helping with his investigation. At times she had been galling, at others downright infuriating… and yet. And yet she was by far the most captivating woman he had ever met. Beautiful and charming and he had grown to consider her a colleague… a friend. Sometimes he wondered if she could be something more, but it was hardly the time to be pondering such fancies.

He cleared his throat. “Still, it’s hardly fitting for a lady to be out on her own at such a late hour.”

“Now, Cullen,” Evelyn drawled and offered up a saucy wink. “I think we both know I’m more than capable of handling myself.”

He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers over his stomach as he regarded her. It was true. She was more capable than half the constables on the force. She was clever and industrious, if not a little reckless.

“Fair enough. Though answer me this: how did you know I was still at the station?”

Evelyn rolled her eyes again. “You’re always here.”

Cullen scoffed. “Not _always_.”

“If you’re not out on a case, you’re here. Do you still have your flat? Perhaps I should adopt you, like a stray puppy. I promise I’ll keep you housed and well fed.”

“I’m not. I just.” He floundered for the words, his face feeling a bit warm. “I have my own home.”

Evelyn laughed, light and happy. “I’ll stop teasing you. I actually stopped by because I was a bit worried. You’ve looked so exhausted lately, I wanted to check to see if you had actually gone home. Like a sane person.”

“I was just getting ready to leave.”

She narrowed her eyes, looking him over carefully. “You like you’re just settling in for a long night, Inspector. Working so much can’t be good for your health. Everyone needs sleep.”

“I will be fine Miss—Evelyn,” he amended at her playful glare. “I thank you for your concern all the same.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I won’t accept it,” she said. She slipped off the desk and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his chair. “The reports will still be here in the morning. I’m seeing you home to get a proper night’s sleep.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one walking you home?” he asked, as he shrugged into his suit jacket.

Evelyn glanced at him over her shoulder while she grabbed his overcoat and hat from the hook behind the door. “I’m not the one who won’t go to sleep like a petulant little boy. So I think this arrangement is fine.” She turned back around and plopped his hat onto his head, then held out his coat. “Come along then.”

He knew better than to argue, so he locked up for the night and followed her outside. The air was cool, but refreshing after having been inside for so long. Cullen took in a deep breath just as Evelyn shivered at his side. He noticed then that she didn’t have a coat, and her dress was hardly suitable for such a cool night.

Cullen stopped and held up his coat. Evelyn eyed him a moment before turning and slipping her arms into it.

“Better?” he asked as they fell in step down the sidewalk.

“Much.” She smiled and pulled the coat tightly around her shoulders, sniffing deeply. “You smell delightful.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your coat smells like your cologne, I like it.”

He wanted to return the favor, her own perfume was lovely, he’d thought so on many occasions, and he knew now would be the perfect time to compliment her. However, the words seemed to stick in his throat, and he could only nod in thanks.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, they lapsed into silence as they strolled along the sidewalk. As they rounded the corner at the end the street, Evelyn let out a startled cry and nearly tumbled to the pavement. With quick reflexes she reached to steady herself, gripping his forearms tightly while his hands found her waist.

“Are you all right?” he breathed, keenly aware of how her body felt, pressed flush against his. The scent of her perfume, wonderful as ever, tickled his nose. 

“My strap broke,” she mumbled, head down.

“What?”

“On my… shoe.” Evelyn finally lifted her gaze to his, bringing their faces so close he could feel her erratic breath on his chin. Her eyes seemed impossibly large, entrancing as they reflected the moonlight above them, even so he was all too aware when she licked her lips.

Unable to stop himself, his gaze moved to her mouth. Her hand tightened on his arm, and suddenly she was even closer than before. Only a hair’s breadth between them….

The blare of a car horn tore his attention away, and he watched as the vehicle sped around the corner. He took a deep breath before he turned his gaze back to Evelyn. “Is your shoe broken?”

“N-no,” she mumbled, pressing her lips together. “I mean, I can fix it.”

She pulled back, putting some distance between them, though her hand still gripped his arm as she balanced on one foot. Once her shoe was off, she pulled a few things out of her bag before shoving it toward Cullen.

“Hold this, please!” she said before setting to work on her shoe. It seemed in hardly any time at all she had the shoe repaired, and grabbed his arm again for support as she put it back on. Once that was in order, she grabbed her purse from his hand, looped her arm through his, and started down the sidewalk again.

They went on for another block without saying a word, but eventually Cullen found the need to say _something_. “Should I be concerned that you know where I live?”

“Hardly. I _am_ a detective after all.” She eyed him with an arched brow. “Are you worried about me seeing your bachelor pad? I can’t imagine there’s so much as a button out of place.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said. “In fact, I believe I left the morning paper and a teacup on the breakfast table.”

“Disgraceful.” She tutted. “Whatever will I do with you, Inspector?”

Cullen laughed and spoke before he could think better of it, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He didn’t realize exactly what he had said until she stopped and winked up at him.

“Oh, you can count on that.”

He floundered for a reply, but Evelyn beat him to the punch. “I believe this is your stop,” she said.

Glancing up at the building, he was surprised to find he was rather disappointed they had reached the destination so soon. “It would appear so.”

“Then I shall bid you a good night and pleasant dreams, Inspector.” She rocked forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then with a final smile she brushed past him to continue down the street. Cullen stood there a moment, transfixed, before he shook himself and whirled around to find she was already at the end of the street.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right on your own?” he called after her.

“Of course!” she proclaimed happily. “I’ll return your coat in the morning!” And with that she was gone around the corner, leaving Cullen staring.

Maddening woman. Oh, but he was starting to grow quite fond of her. Perhaps more than fond. Perhaps… he should not think about that in the street. He felt inside his breast pocket, only to realize it was empty and his house key… was in his overcoat. Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a string of colorful curses before racing down the street to catch Evelyn.

He skidded around the corner, just as she disappeared from sight at the far end. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled and took off again. As he skidded around the second corner, Evelyn was only part way down the street, the edges of his overcoat rustling around her ankles with each step.

“Miss Trevelyan!” he hissed, jogging to catch up. She didn’t seem to notice. “Evelyn!” Cullen tried again, trying to keep from waking the entire street. Still she didn’t acknowledge him.

He stopped and called as loudly as he dared, “EVIE!”

That finally caught her attention and she turned around slowly, a catlike grin slowly spreading across her face. “Yes, Cullen?”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he walked to her side. “I just need my–”

“Oh, you were looking for these?” She withdrew her hand from the pocket, the keys held between two fingers.

“Are you a pickpocket now?”

“If I was, would you arrest me?”

“Miss Trev–”

“Oh, what happened to ‘Evie’?” She pouted.

Cullen rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just hand them over. It’s too late in the day to be playing games. Especially childish ones.”

She sobered at his words, pulling herself up straighter. “Do you think I’m childish?”

“No. I…” He stopped and scrubbed a hand down the side of face. “I only meant that I know you enjoy teasing me, you like your fun, I understand that, I would just prefer not to be the butt of a joke at this moment.”

Evelyn took a step closer, and lifted her hand to lay the keys in his. She looked up at him from under a fan of lashes. “I do enjoy teasing you, but you’re never a joke. I want you to know that.”

He remained rooted to the spot, her perfume clouding his senses. This was ridiculous.

“Do you forgive?” she asked, batting her eyes prettily.

“I think by now you know the answer is yes. Always.”

“So you’re saying I could get away with murder?”

Cullen huffed out a breath, lips twitching. “Please don’t test that theory.”

She smiled and ducked her head, apparently studying her hands. If he didn’t know better he would’ve said she looked shy.

“Cullen,” she asked after a moment, voice unusually soft. “Do you enjoy my company?”

“Of course I do.”

“What if….” she lifted her gaze to his and shook her head. “Never mind. It’s late and I meant for you to get some sleep. I’ll take my leave now.” She turned to go but Cullen caught her arm, forcing her to face him again.

“What if _what_?” he asked. Evelyn didn’t reply, only stared up at him with wide eyes. It seemed an eternity had passed between them when her gaze finally dropped to his mouth, and she absently wet her lips. That was the final straw.

In one fluid motion, Cullen wrapped an arm about her waist, while his other hand went to the back of her neck, tugging her in for a kiss. She returned the kiss, pressing herself flush against him. He was vaguely aware of her removing his fedora at some point, running the fingers of her free through his hair.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, but neither made an effort to pull away. Instead she rested her cheek against his, her breath tickling his ear. “What if _that_ ,” she said.

He laughed, little more than a low rumble in his chest. “What if that.”

Now Evelyn did pull back, just enough to look him in the face. Her eyes were hooded, lips swollen from the kiss, and he thought she had never been more beautiful.

“We could always try again… make sure it’s right.”

“I’m willing to investigate further,” he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Have to be thorough, after all.”

She was laughing when he kissed her again.


End file.
